


The Retreat

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decides to share his private retreat with Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) March Rewind Prompt: Mountain, Cabin, Fireplace, Spark
> 
> I figure Charlie probably has money he'll never spend because he's consulted for just about every alphabet agency the government has. So, what's a math genius to do with all that cash? Why, buy a mountain retreat, of course. I find that I do my best thinking at the beach. The sound of the waves against the shore is soothing and hypnotic, and the feel of the sand between my toes is like a little massage as I walk. I grew up at the Pacific Ocean, so for me, this is home. For Charlie, I'd imagine the mountains are just that: home. And it's always a joy to share that with those you love.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

**Mountain**

Charlie loves the mountains. It's the only place where the numbers are silent, where he can just _be_ , with no demands on his mind, his time. 

He's never thought about sharing it; it seemed like sacrilege to even think it, but Liz doesn't feel like a stranger here. 

They're standing on a cliff, gazing out at the forest, nothing but the call of birds and the sound of creatures to fill the silence. 

He's nervous; he doesn't know how she'll react, but he shouldn't have worried. She looks at him, the glow in his eyes reflected in hers. 

"It's perfect." 

~o~ 

**Cabin**

The cabin is simple; a small kitchen with a table for two, a sitting area with a large, stone fireplace, and of course the huge four poster bed in the loft. 

It's rustic but charming; his own personal retreat. He'd never thought of it as particularly romantic until he saw it through Liz's eyes. 

She'd immediately headed for the loft and the bed piled high with quilts, and then she'd seen the deck with the million dollar view. When she'd turned around to face him, her eyes were dancing. 

"I may never want to leave!" 

He'd considered it a success. 

~o~ 

**Fireplace**

The fireplace crackles merrily as they curl up on the pile of blankets. Dinner is long over, now they can just sit and be. 

Charlie fills their wine glasses, the red liquid sparkling in the low light. They sip quietly, neither of them willing to break the spell the night is weaving around them. 

Instead, they watch the fire paint the walls in dancing light. Charlie knows there's math there; he can feel the equations tickling at the back of his mind, but he easily pushes it aside. 

He's here with the woman he loves. The math doesn't seem so important right now. 

~o~ 

**Spark**

He leans in, brushing his lips over hers in a barely-there kiss. The fire crackles, but it isn't the only spark here. 

He nudges her down, covering her body as he breathes her in, his kisses blazing a trail over heated skin. He has studied this woman, knows her body better than his. But each time, it's like seeing her anew. 

Together, they race towards the precipice, sparks flying between them in a conflagration of passion. 

And as they fly over the edge together, he knows that she'll always be here with him, even when he's alone. 

~Finis


End file.
